


Only Happy When it Rains

by ManaMachina



Series: Never Let Me Go - Boston/Cait [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Laundry and cunnilingus, Oral Sex, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: After being caught in the rain, an over-sized t-shirt is enough to distract Boston from domestic chores.





	Only Happy When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boston and Cait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397947) by gentlezed. 



> Boston, the Sole Survivor, is the brain child/OC of gentlezed on tumblr, and more comics and works can be found of him there. He's a wonderful OC, and my fics including him are gifts to his incredibly talented creator.

“Christ all bloody mighty! This fucking rain! Does it ever rutting stop?”

Boston chuckled as he hung up his clothes to dry on one of the lines stretched over what used to be the living room of his house in Sanctuary. Just as well that he’d asked Sturges to block up the old windows and patch the walls while he and Cait were off hunting some radstags.The late fall rains were making a sloppy mess of the place. Last of them hung up, he turned and his breath caught in his throat.

Cait had borrowed one of his t-shirts while her clothes dried. Well, not so much ‘borrowed’ as snatched out of his hands when he changed into a pair of jeans and came out of the bedroom with it. Now, while she stood on her tiptoes straightening out the clothes, the t-shirt pulled up to expose the tops of her thighs and just the slightest hint of her firm bottom and….

With a soft growl, Boston moved across the room to her. “Can I help you, handsome?” she said with a flirty smile flashed over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “Stay still,” he went down on his knees behind her.

He heard her soft giggle catch in her throat as he ran his lips up along the back of her thigh. His hands moved to her hips and he turned her around, looking up into her flushed face and startled eyes. 

“What are...” whatever she was going to say melted into a moan. Her hands going into his hair, as Boston’s lips kissed small, nipping kisses along her upper thighs.

Boston lifted one of her legs over his right shoulder. His fingers tugged just a little on the t-shirt. He made a soft, growly, hungry noise as his tongue darted out. He worked slowly. His tongue and lips moving softly, at first just exploring, tasting, and teasing. Gently. No matter how she tugged at his hair or made urgent noises, usually half completed curses, to move him on faster. The blush when he looked up at her face was glorious. Fucking spectacular, really. 

He could feel her legs shaking. He hoisted her other leg over his shoulder and stood up with her balanced on his strong, wide shoulders. Her back pressed against the wall, one of her hands remained in his hair and the other gripped on an empty shelf. He supported her hips with his arms. With her legs fully apart now, he began lapping and sucking more urgently. Just barely brushing her clit with the tip of his tongue in his randomly-patterned sweeps. Every gasping intake when he did so just urged him on more. Drawing it out.

She was only capable of single words in long gasps. “Boston. Love. Please.”

Humming his lips wrapped around her clit. Cait’s hand tightened on his hair again, tugging. Her moans were soft cries, panting, almost completely out of breath and control Her heels dug into his shoulders. It was so goddamn beautiful to hear and feel and taste. She was so wet, teetering on the very edge. 

He could have back off again, but her urgent whimpering plead was too much for him to bear. Her hips undulated against his mouth until she tensed and cried out loudly. He carefully supported her, lifting her down, carrying her bridal style to his–their–bed. He laid her down and kissed her, and it did all sorts of things to him when she sucked eagerly on his tongue. 

After a few moments, Cait looked up at him and murmured, “You know, I’m going to get you back for that, right?”

He chuckled gruffly and kissed her again.


End file.
